


a burning hill

by nemes1s



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Song: A Burning Hill (Mitski), dream swears like once, kind of, no beta we die like my writing ability while writing this, not much of that lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemes1s/pseuds/nemes1s
Summary: george is a forest fire and dream is not there at all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 9





	a burning hill

**Author's Note:**

> oh GOD im so bad at ships HAHAHAHA

_ i am a forest fire _

_ and i am the fire and i am the forest _

_ and i am a witness watching it _

_ i stand in a valley watching it _

_ and you are not there at all _

george was making dinner, across the world from dream and sapnap when dream called. they lived together now. he did his best to hold back the agonising emptiness that always seemed to come with the mundane. he wanted to answer, but he knew he couldn’t if he tried . 

this felt like burning and it tasted sour. the sinking feeling wouldn’t go away. the weight of it almost made him physically gag. he was in far too deep. george was washing his dish when dream called again.

it wasn’t dream’s fault. dream never did anything. he was  _ perfect  _ and george  _ loved  _ him. so much he couldn’t breathe. george was staring at the two missed calls displayed on his phone screen when dream called again.

george turned his phone on do not disturb, briefly forgetting that dream’s calls would go through anyway. george was about to smash his phone (not literally) when dream texted him instead.

_ dream : are you sleeping? _

and george still can’t breathe. he scraped every corner of his brainfor a reason to ignore dream, but all of them made him feel like a wanker.george was typing out his message when dream texted him again.

_ dream : we wanted you to be here george _

george is silent when dream calls again.

hearing his voice wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. it was nice. dream has a really nice voice.

“hello?” his voice rung out. george still cant breathe. so he chokes. “george? are you alright?”

george decided a long time ago that crying was stupid. so he swallowed the lump in his throat again. “i’m okay.”

dream sighed. “are you sure?”

“yeah.” george’s voice was shaking. 

“i really wish you were here, you know.” dream spoke softly and calmly.

“i know”

“you will be here. when travel bans lift, okay?”

“yeah.” he couldn’t say anything else. he could only agree and trust that dream keeps his promises. 

“i love you, george.” it sounded more like a whisper than anything.

“i know.” 

dream wheezed much, much louder than necessary. “fuck you!”

“im kidding! i love you too, dream.” george laughed at him. 

“lets go! you said it!” george couldn’t regret saying it back, but he definitely should’ve kept in mind how dramatic dreams reaction was bound to be.

“i’ve said it before, idiot.”

“yeah. you have.” the conversation died down.

it still felt like burning, but it wasn’t sour anymore. and it was less heavy. it felt more okay. 

george was a forest fire, but that would go away. it would die down one day.


End file.
